Ice
by Uchihadestiny
Summary: Ice is cold and emotionless. Will it yield to unrequited warmth? Fujiryo, Kiriryo
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.

**Ice**

Chapter 1

* * *

The tennis ball sprung off the court with a loud thwack, ending the game with it. The sun shinning above seems to reflect the intensity of the situation.

"Game Momoshiro, four games to two. Change courts," A second year's voice sounded from the referee's chair.

"Hoi Echizen, if you don't pay attention I'll win this match from right under your nose," Momo said with a smug grin.

"It's not over yet," Ryoma said in his trademark impassive voice. Only one pair of eyes noticed how his eyes were dull as he said it.

Repositioning himself on the base line, Ryoma gripped his tennis racquet so tight that his knuckles turned white. His expression was blank as usual but if you looked closer, you would see a trace of sadness flitter over his eyes before disappearing underneath the mask. His body was tenser than usual as he prepared for his opponent's next shot. Nothing appeared to be wrong except for his usual intensity.

'Something's up' decided Fuji. Echizen hadn't been focused on the game since it started. His golden eyes were glazed over as if deep in thought. Twist serves were flat, drives lacked speed, and cyclone smashes were returned easily. Not only do Ryoma's shots lack his usual accuracy, but he only seemed half hearted in trying to return Momo's balls. A careless return turned into a chance ball for Momo.

"Teme, play me seriously!" Momo growled in fury while executing his dunk smash with his frustration.

The shout finally shattered Ryoma's daydream but he was too late to dodge the smash that flew towards his stomach in full speed. The impact knocked him backwards into the fence.

"This is kind of nice. I don't feel a thing" thought Ryoma wryly. However, slowly but surely, the sensation of pain and realization flowed back into him ten times worse. The feeling that threatened to swallow him became so intense that Ryoma shut his eyes in agony.

Struggling to his feet, 'Boy Wonder' murmured softly, "I'm sorry Momo-sempai. I can't play today."

Picking up his racket, Ryoma ignored the regulars' voices and headed into the locker room. Sharp, striking blue eyes revealed themselves.

"What's with ochibi?" asked Kikumaru with a note of worry. His usual hyper air was gone.

"According to my data, there is a 61 chance that it's girl problems," reported Inui in his monotone voice. The regulars all held their breath.

"But since Echizen is the subject, that percentage drops to 9" A loud exhale was let out.

"Fuji, why do you think Echizen is so down?" asked Oishi with the sense of a mother worrying about her children.

"Don't worry. Echizen isn't the type to be knocked down for long." reassured Fuji with a gentle tone. His calming face hid his turmoil of emotions inside.'You'll be ok, right Ryoma?'

* * *

Wrapping his winter coat around him, Fuji admired the scenery around him. The light frost which coated the blades of grass shimmered in the sun. The river next to his path mirrored the explosion of reds and oranges of the sunset like a smeared piece of oil painting. Tall trees stood like soldiers casting intimidating shadows on the pavement. A small figure that would have gone unnoticed to everyone except Fuji's observant eyes leaned on an oak tree.

"Echizen?" Fuji whispered as if afraid to break the peaceful silence.

Squinting his eyes, Fuji confirmed that the boy leaning against the tree was definitely Seigaku's little prince. Sneaking quietly with a mischievous idea, he was about to startle the poor boy with a loud yell when he noticed Ryoma's position. Hugging his knees to his chest, Ryoma had pulled his hat low over his face. Fuji also noted that the freshman genius who usually carried himself in a proud manner had trembling shoulders and tears rolling off his face onto the grass. He had never seen Echizen look so vulnerable. So helpless...

* * *

A/N: Should I continue or stop while I'm ahead? This is my first fic. Reviews please.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis

**Ice**

Chapter 2

* * *

The chill in the air bit at Ryoma's nose and cheeks leaving them red and stinging. Leaning back upon his favorite tree, he gazed at the sunset while reminiscing about what had happened in the past few days. It was hard to believe that just a week ago, he was a carefree boy who thought of nothing but tennis and Karupin. Everyday since that, Ryoma would sit under this tree holding on to the time before the sun disappeared in the faraway mountains. When it did, he would too. 

Ryoma hated it when he had to return to the place he once called home; the place where memories linger in every corner of every room. Silence and darkness are always the interminable winners there. His screams and cries of anguish are forced inside of him. He can do nothing but exist agonizingly, in constant reminder of what once was.

Droplets fell from Ryoma cheeks and onto the grass. He inclined his head to look at the sky. 'Is it raining? No, I'm…crying?' He could not help the descent of silent tears that flowed relentlessly down his face.

Long fingers other than Ryoma's gently brushed his tears away. They trailed the shaped of his face with a light caress. Wrapping both arms around the young boy, Fuji held Ryoma close to him. He notices the drastic amount of weight the younger boy had lost.

"You're not alone, you know," Fuji whispered gently into his hair.

"What are you doing here, Fuji-sempai?" Echizen managed to utter. A light blush was creeping on to his face at being caught when he was so defenseless. Oddly enough, Fuji's embrace was oddly warm and comforting. The boy nuzzled deeper into his shoulder unconsciously. The fact that someone cared about him comforted Ryoma.

"I like to walk on this road when I need some peace and quiet," Fuji replies with a sweet smile. Seconds of silence pass. Ryoma wonders if Fuji will ask why he's crying. Seconds turn into minutes.

"You don't have to tell me until you're ready," Fuji murmurs as if reading his mind.

Echizen pulls away from the warmth and the cold air immediately engulfs him. He turns away from the tensai and prepares to leave.

"I have to go home (he cringes at the word). See you tomorrow," Ryoma responds coldly resuming back to his old self.

A hand reached out to clutch his arm.

"Everyone cares about you."

Echizen pulled out of his grip and never looks back at Fuji. Sapphire-blue eyes follow his movement as he walks away. The moon shines from above as if watching the pair.

* * *

Fuji scanned the mass of people blissfully enjoying a break for lunch trying to pick out the first-year that has been invading his thoughts ever since last night. He spots the three freshmen that always seemed to be hanging around and cheering for Ryoma. One was tall with short hair, another had medium-length hair that was cut evenly all around, and the last one had brown hair and an unbearable voice that spoke as if it had the wisdom of many years. 

"I never see Ryoma-kun at lunch anymore," says the boy with medium-length hair.

"I saw him heading for the roof today," states the tall boy.

"Yeah, Echizen hasn't been eating for the past few days. That lazy guy just naps on the roof-top. The stress must be getting to him" the brown-haired boy agrees sympathetically.

That was all Fuji need to hear before tuning out of the boys' conversation. He walked over to the lunch line and picked out a meal, forgetting about his own lunch on the table.

* * *

Opening the door to the roof, Fuji felt the icy wind envelope him. Fuji smiled wryly at the place Echizen chose to occupy. Pulling his scarf tighter, he examined the area to find the boy he was looking for perched on the balcony. 

Echizen was lying on his side with his head propped underneath his arm as a pillow. Black bangs covering his slim face, the freshman had opened his mouth slightly to let out soft breaths. Smiling down at him, Fuji chided him tenderly, 'You'll catch a cold if you sleep out here." He reached down to and shook him gently.

Fluttering his eyelids, Ryoma stretched out his arms above him to let out a yawn. He glanced around with sleepy eyes before widening them at the sight of Fuji.

"What are you doing here Fuji sempai?"

* * *

A/N: Love it or hate it? Criticism very much welcome. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Price of Tennis.

**Ice**

Chapter 3

* * *

"What are you doing here, Fuji-senpai?"

Without saying a word, Fuji took off his scarf and wrapped it around Ryoma lovingly. The scarf was soft and warm because of the senpai's body heat. Ignoring the boy's wide-eyed stare, he covered the boy's freezing hands with his own. Breathing warm air on his hands, Fuji reprimanded him,

"You shouldn't stay here so long." However the effect was ruined by the tensai's sweet smile and affectionate tone. Echizen's face was flushed with a pink tinge at the intimate way Fuji was treating him. Reaching next to him, he revealed the lunchbox he had brought.

"It's Japanese food. I remembered that you liked it," explained Fuji to Ryoma's questioning glance.

The smell of the pork buns and fried noodles made Echizen feel a little dizzy. After what had happened, his appetite disappeared and meals were skipped regularly. After days of the same, his body had grown accustomed to it. Looking at food now repulsed him.

"Yadda," spat Ryoma hard and clear.

Fuji opened his eyes in surprise. Covering up his slight disappointment with a merry smile, he leaned on his hand, deep in thought. A sudden light illuminated his face as his head shot up.

"Ne Ryoma, if you take just one bite, I'll show you my unsurpassed tennis move," persuaded the tensai in a sugary tone. Knowing he had captured the younger boy's attention, he continued evenly,

"The third counter." He held out his hand to finalize the deal and opened his eyes in bewilderment when the freshman didn't do the same.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Ryoma in a perplexed tone. His eyes betrayed the distrustfulness that he felt.

"Because I don't want you to collapse out of exhaustion," replied Fuji nonchalantly. A deeper voice whispered,' Because I care.'

"Deal." The younger boy's smaller hand connected with Fuji's hand with an almost undetectable uncertainty.

Picking up the lunchbox, Echizen taught himself how to eat again. Each bite was painful as the foreign flavors came into contact with his taste-buds. Forcing the food down his throat, he ate on with a disagreeable pout. Fuji watched the flurry of expressions that flitted across the boy's face with an odd feeling of contentment. Unable to contain this emotion, he turned towards Ryoma and placed a light, feathery kiss on his nose.

"You're too cute, Echizen." The boy struggled to fight the blush that was spreading to his cheeks which added more evidence to the statement. Fuji let out an amused laugh while Ryoma sat on with a frown on his face. However, if you looked closely you'd notice the darting glances that the boy gave the tensai and the frown that twitched at the corners.

* * *

Walking to class the next day, Fuji couldn't bring himself to pay attention to anything but the boy that kept invading his thoughts. The said boy's name halted him in his tracks.

"What's with Echizen lately? First he skips lunch and ignores everyone. Now this," said a familiar voice.

"What are you talking about?" Fuji shook a startled Horio by the shoulders.

"It's Echizen. He didn't come to school today and there wasn't even an excuse from his parents," Horio managed to stutter out.

"Wait Fuji-senpai, where are you going?" Fuji already sprinted out the school doors.

* * *

Black, shadowy flames rose up from and consumed Echizen. He thrashed about violently trying to run away from this terrifying power but an undetectable oppression held him down. He opened his mouth to scream but his voice was swallowed up by the murky sky.

Shooting up suddenly, Ryoma felt a sharp pain split his head. His body was covered with sweat and his hand reached up to feel tears on his face. Used to the daily nightmares by now, he looked at the alarm clock beside him realize that it was half past noon. Springing off his bed, he crumpled against his bedroom wall as a ripping pain tore through his entire body. Darkness erupted around him.

* * *

A/N: I think this is one of the worst chapters I've written so far due to my lack of ability at writing fluff. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis

**Ice**

Chapter 4

* * *

Pain is an intricate emotion that few are able to grasp. Many flee from the merest insinuation of it. An unbearable feeling that some can conceal but none are able to get used to, pain rips through the flesh drawing blood in its wake. Those who play with pain know that it draws its victims in with its promise of relief from the brutal reality. It lures them in with an endless cycle of cuts, blood, and scars stopping only when the cut is cut too deep to be reversed.

Opening one eye, Ryoma found himself sprawled on the floor unable to get up. Sweat rolled down his pale face in droplets. His eyes were hazy with pain and his body felt as if every ounce of energy had been drained from it. The last assault of pain was so severe that his body forced itself to black out so it wouldn't have to feel anymore. Ryoma aimlessly wondered what his oyaji would say if he saw his haughty son now.

His father's name was like a slap that woke the boy up to the reality. Echizen shook his head to clear it of the fog and helped himself up with the edge of his dresser. A new rush of energy seemed to fill his body. Walking little by little out of his room on trembling legs, the boy, holding onto the wall for support, glanced around the room to see empty wine bottles littered across the coffee table left from his father's "festive" activities.

Kneeling down, the boy gathered the bottles and discarded them in the trashcan. Silent tears rolled down his slender face.

After the accident, his father had cared for nothing but relieving himself of his own sorrow. Leaving early in the morning, he spends his days in the bar with the presence of alcohol and the pleasure of the flesh. Drowning out his pain, Nanjiroh only came back late in the night when he was utterly consumed by alcohol.

He never stopped to see his son cleaning up after him with his own unshed tears. He never noticed Ryoma taking over all the household chores, holding back his own grief to be strong for the both of them. He never saw his little boy forced to grow up and face the harsh actuality at such a young age.

On his feet once more, Echizen started towards the kitchen ignoring the faint beginning of a dull pain spreading through his head. Chewing on a piece of bread, he turned on the faucet to hear the calm, monotonous sound of water covering up the lifeless silence of the house. While washing the leftover dishes that have been gathering for the past nights, Ryoma wonders about his conflict with the school. He finally decides on forging his oyaji's signature for a note. With his wasted father gone all day, he had learned to take care of all the paperwork from school.

"Itae," the boy abruptly hissed.

The pain in his head had increased to a maximum. It spread throughout his body and left him breathless while holding his head in his hands. The room spun around and around picking up momentum. Echizen shut his eyes securely willing it all to end. As his feet collapsed under him, he lost his balance and fell in what he felt was a slow motion manner. His body never came in contact with the ground.

A foreign pair of arms drew the boy into a warm embrace with a familiar scent. Ryoma clutched the stranger's jacket tightly as the throbbing reached its peak. Somehow the presence of the other provided the boy some relief. He hazily felt himself being carried in the stranger's arms and gently deposited on his bed.

As Fuji pulled away, Ryoma unconsciously gripped his shirt with more force. Sensing the boy's need, the senpai sat down on the bed next to him and held him close. The freshman relaxed and nestled deeper into Fuji's chest. The pain left the boy's head excruciatingly slowly taking a few hours or maybe just a few seconds. Opening his eyes faintly, he gazed at the fine-featured, and easy to look at face of his senpai.

"Why do you always arrive at times when I'm at my worst?" Echizen muttered looking up with confused golden eyes. A tint of red spread across his face as he realized their noses were almost touching.

"Maybe you should ask why you are always at your worst," Fuji answered with an awfully frustrating smile. Echizen's nerves were already frazzled and his patience quickly wore thin.

"Get away from me," the boy snapped tactlessly. Their close distance which was comforting now made him jumpy and uncomfortable.

"I would but I can't," replied Fuji with a hint of a smirk in his tone. Echizen followed his gaze to his hand which was still gripping the front of Fuji's jacket. Blushing even more, he pulled away abruptly muttering a small "gomen". The boy had a feeling today was going to be remarkable.

* * *

A/N: I kind of like this chapter. So what do you guys want to see happening. Maybe I'll get a good idea. REVIEW! 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.

**Ice**

* * *

Chapter 5

As the glorious rays of the sun shone down on the seemingly peaceful Echizen household, a bird flew about aimlessly before deciding to land on the branch adjacent to the bedroom window of a particular boy. The sky was painted in various shades of blue and overflowing with great, fluffy clouds that even the pickiest of cloud watchers dreamed of. The sudden clash of two voices shook the peaceful mood scaring away the bird that had landed.

"Come on Echizen," the syrupy sweet voice of the tensai coaxed.

"Yadda, I'm not sick," the stubborn voice which came from the sulking face of the freshman retorted.

"I consider anyone who can't hold themselves up sick," Fuji responded while raising an eyebrow.

"Now open your mouth for the thermometer."

"I don't have time for this. I still have so much to do," Echizen snapped back, frantically pushing it away.

All of a sudden, the atmosphere grew suffocating. He still had to wash the dishes, make dinner, clean the house, feed Karupin, go to practice, finish homework, etc, etc. There were just too much to do in so little time. The shaky structure of life that he had barely managed to sustain after the accident was collapsing. There was nothing he could do but watch as he fell along with it.

Sensing Ryoma's distress, Fuji reached out to steady the boy's shoulders. He pressed his cool forehead gently against the boy's burning one. All previous thoughts fled Ryoma as his mind froze in alarm.

"Wha-What are you doing?" Echizen stuttered, averting his eyes at the close distance. He silently cursed the flush that he felt spreading over his face as his heart pounded, rising in tempo.

"Feeling your temperature," answered his senpai, "Since you refuse to use thermometers."

"You're burning up" Fuji's eyebrows were furrowed in concern as he gave Echizen a piercing stare.

Echizen reddened even more under Fuji's intense look. He cursed himself for reacting this way over such a small thing. What has gotten into him?

Changing the subject he asked, "How did you get in my house anyways?"

"Oh that, flipping over fences is my forte," the tensai said laughing lightly pulling away,

"Plus, your front door wasn't locked."

"You know I can arrest you for breaking and entering," said Echizen in an exasperated tone.

"You can but you won't," was the self-assured response.

"Now where's your medicine cabinet."

"It's next to the pantry in the kitchen."

* * *

Sitting in bed, Ryoma stared dazedly at the spot where Fuji once was. He shook his head and pinched himself to see if he was merely having a bizarre dream. Too bad the pain was authentic.

Driven by boredom, he searched aimlessly in the drawer of his bedside table. A picture with slightly crumpled edges caught his attention. His family and he were at the seashore wearing foolish grins but eyes sparkling with genuine happiness.

He smiled fondly at the memory. Rinko had bullied Nanjiroh and him into an outing at the beach. When they arrived, Nanako had cooed about how blue the sky and water was but his favorite part was watching his oyaji squeal like a girl after being pinched by a crab. Karupin had chased him round and around while Rinko had tried to get them both to settle down because they were attracting a lot of curious glances.

Ryoma had always hated the cliché sayings of treasuring every moment but for once he considered how true that might be. After what had happened, nothing could ever go back to the way it was.

He hated himself for not paying more attention to his family members, for not spending more time with them. He was oblivious to the problems of his family, caught up in the intensity of tennis while his family studied his actions for any sign difficulty in his life that his detached personality refused to reveal.

"Echizen…" Fuji had returned to his room while the boy was drifted in his thoughts. The atmosphere felt icy. Echizen's dark locks covered his eyes, casting a dark shadow on his face.

"Fuji, what happens when people died?" asked Echizen in a soft, uneven voice,

"Does everything just end?" He seemed to be talking more to himself than anyone else.

"No one really knows." Fuji chose his words carefully.

"Then, it's just over…for eternity," Echizen's usually composed mask shattered.

"No more thoughts, actions. It's like a dreamless sleep except for forever."

Fuji held the trembling boy against him, stroking his hair gently. He murmured soothingly,

"Death's going to come no matter what. How tragic would it be if the short time we have to live is spent thinking about it? We can only live for now."

Fuji lifted the boy's chin with an elegant finger. The boy's sorrowful eyes glazed over as his senpai leaned in to capture his lips with his own.

* * *

A/N: I have always been afraid of death. It's so inevitable yet so unknown. So, how was this chapter? Review please. 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.

**Ice**

Chapter 6

* * *

Fuji pressed his lips gently to Echizen's drawing him into his enchanting spell. The kiss was soft and meaningful, taking away both the boy's worries and his breathe. It left him lightheaded and content, an emotion he could not remember when he had last felt. His eyes were still glassy as he stared off into space with peaceful features. His senpai drew him closer, running his finger through the boy's glossy hair as he gazed down at him with a look akin to adoration.

"Fuji-senpai, please don't let go," Ryoma's voice was uncharacteristically soft and delicate, resembling a child's. Fuji wore a smile of amusement as he thought about how the freshman could react to those words under normal circumstances. But it wasn't normal and he would savor in Ryoma's docile disposition until he broke out of his spell.

"I wouldn't even if you wanted me to," the tensai's calming voice lulled the boy into the state of stupor. As his heavily lidded eyes slowly closed, the last thing he vaguely remembered was hearing a placid voice whisper,

"I love you, my little kitten," Later, he would blame that on the illusion of his brain due to weariness.

The sky dissolved into a smeared palette of lavender hues as twilight, the period where the boundaries between fantasy and reality disappear, approached. The sun, afloat in the colorful waves of dusk, cast shadows of the two figures on the walls of the room. The taller boy held onto the smaller one protectively, always wearing that sweet, characteristic smile.

* * *

The sun's rays flitted in through the window and danced over the Ryoma's serene face. He scrunched up his face as he felt the light touch of another on his face. Rubbing his eyes with closed fists, he opened his eyes to the bright, painful sunshine and the unearthly blue eyes of the infamous tensai staring intently at him. Furrowing his eyebrows in confusion, the freshman progressively grew redder as bits and pieces of the previous night came back to him.

Regaining his sense, the boy noticed the intimate position that they were in. Fuji's body was draped over his with arms on either side of his head, caressing his cheeks with a feather-like touch. He could feel the tensai's hot breath on his face as he felt his own heart rate increase.

Taking a moment to grasp this, Echizen jerked back suddenly, the force of the momentum sent him tumbling off the bed and onto the carpeted flooring. Instantaneously, he glanced down to make sure that his clothes were still on.

"Did you have a nice night?" Fuji returned to his usual, cheery disposition.

"Fuji-senpai!" Ryoma snapped in exasperation, a bright flush creeping onto his face. He gnawed his bottom lip looking while looking at the other in trepidation.

"So…you and I… Did we...while I was asleep…?" His voice shook with restrained rage and dread.

Fuji just gazed at him with a puzzled expression concealing the amused smile he had on due to the other boy's naivety.

"Never mind, we have to go soon," One glimpse at the clock replaced the boy's earlier worries with a more current problem and sent the two rushing to get ready.

Dashing to the bathroom, Ryoma attempted to put on his uniform and socks while brushing his teeth. Failing miserably with a toothbrush in his mouth, he clumsily stumbled on one foot, trying to pull his socks on while trying to pull his shirt which was around his neck down.

"Ano, Ryoma-kun…" A voice from the doorway called.

"What is it?" Unable to keep the irritation out of his voice, the freshman, with his patience stretched to the limit, had more than enough to deal with at the moment. In addition, his senpai's voice always managed to hit something within him that made him anxious and fumble over trivial things.

"That's my toothbrush," The sound of toothpaste being spat out of the boy's mouth and the repeated rinsing that followed permeated throughout the bathroom. Turning the faucet off while wiping his mouth off ever so slowly, he fixed the tensai with the deadliest glare he could muster.

Too bad, his target was renowned for his ever-present smile which he wore on all circumstances. Disregarding the other's hostile glower, Fuji yanked Echizen by the arm and quite literally swept him off his feet and out of the house.

"You're too slow, Ryoma-kun," Whispering into the other's ear, he laughed lightly when the other crossed his arm, wearing a pout just like a little child.

"I didn't even get my hat," Echizen grumbled.

"You look better without it," The senpai placed a chaste kiss on the boy's cheek, watching the other's expression change to an embarrassed smile.

"Hey, isn't that Fuji and Echizen?"

"I think it is."

* * *

A/N: My first attempt at writing humor with the help of my wonderfully awesome friend **StarlightXWishes**. So, how was it? Should I continue or go back to writing angst? Your opinions mean a lot so please review. 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.

**Ice**

Chapter 7

* * *

"Hoy everyone…saw…ochibi with….Fuji," Kikumaru blurted out in short gasps having sprint nonstop for ten blocks after making sure that the couple were out of sight. His voice spread throughout the tennis courts, halting everyone in their tracks. 

"Nani? When did you see that?" Momoshiro exclaimed, eyebrows rising. Everyone crowded around the redhead waiting for his answer.

"They were walking out of Echizen's house. Fuji was carrying him." That statement was met with shocked silence as the regulars contemplated the situation.

"Maybe Ryoma was hurt and Fuji was just helping him," Tezuka muttered concernedly, trying to think of the circumstances in a better light.

"Yeah, I mean both of them weren't at school or practice yesterday. Maybe Fuji was really just "taking care of him"." Taka added, grimacing. The words sounded forced even to his ears.

With an annoyed expression that did not fit on his face, Oishi joined the regulars.

"Eiji, I've never seen you run so fast. I wonder what Fuji and-" His words were cut off by the vigorously shaking of heads as he felt a tingling on the back of his neck.

Turning around ever so slightly, he saw the subjects of their conversation looking back at him. One was wearing his typical, alluring smile covering the frightening aura which threatened to burst free. The other was crossing his arms and glared at the ground, coming across as being quite unhappy with something.

"What about me and Ryoma-chan?" Fuji asked innocently, the effect ruined by his formidable reputation. The boy gave him a death glare while the regulars tensed up before hastily putting on their carefree masks of fake smiles.

"No-nothing." Momo answered with fat drops of sweat rolling off his forehead. Fuji took note on how quickly he answered. He studied them for one more moment, a devious plan formulating in his mind, before turning back to the boy beside him.

"Hey Ryoma. Last night was fun. Want to do it again?" He watched from the corners of his eyes as the others held their breaths.

"Sure but you have to behave this time." Ryoma, the naive boy that he is, was completely unaware of what his words sounded like. The regulars' facade shattered as Oishi broke into a lengthy speech on their irresponsible behavior while Kikumaru bent down and whispered into the freshman's ears. Everyone watched with amusement as a dark blush gradually crept onto his face.

"Fuji-senpai!" was the outraged response. The tension was cleared as everyone broke into fits of laughter. Their little prodigy wore an unpleasant pout, covering the laughter which was beginning to slip out.

As he gazed at the boy, Fuji felt the observation he had made since yesterday began to form an uneasy feeling inside of him. Why was no one taking care of Echizen? He stored in the back of his mind to dig up more information about this later when it was just the two of them.

* * *

A lone figure leaned against a tree crossing his arm as the possessive glint in his eyes as settled on the freshman. 

"Did you miss me, my little Ryo?" His voice held a bitter laughter as he stressed the sentence with mock concern.

* * *

Aching all over from practice, Echizen trudged back home slowly, every step was taken with a deliberate slowness. Unbeknownst to him, a pair of dark eyes was examining his every movement as if waiting for the perfect moment to pounce. 

Paying little attention to the path he was walking on, the freshmen uttered exclamations of "Baka Fuji" under his breath every so often. As an eerie silence and the sinister yet familiar presence of being watched reached him, he abruptly froze as a troubled feeling consumed his body.

A tall stature crept out from the dark shadows taking strides towards the boy who looked like a prey in the presence of a predator. Taking small, shaky steps back, Echizen struggled to make his legs move which had become numb when the other had appeared.

"My, my. Why so scared in front of me? After all, we're _close_ acquaintances aren't we?" His smooth voice was derisive, striking the freshman to the core.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" Unable to keep his voice from trembling, Ryoma prayed that this was another one of his nightmares and that he would be able to wake up soon.

* * *

A/N: Now, we've got the plot rolling. Kudos to the one who can guess who the mystery character is. And number two, who do you want it to be? The faster you review, the faster I update. 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.

**Ice **

Chapter 8

It has been decided. My fic is now Au and you will be so shocked when you see who the mystery person is.

* * *

Taking a few swift strides, the taller figure stood towering over Echizen, sending a shudder through the other even though he had not even touched him. He examined the boy critically, taking in the way he kept glancing left and right with wild eyes as if contemplating the idea of running away. He reminded him of a terrified prey in the presence of a predator right before striking back in despair. He remembered the time when they had first met and the irony that it was the courage of the boy to stand up to him which had drawn him in when all others had cowered in fear.

"Nande? Doushite?" Ryoma whispered achingly, messy bangs falling into his eyes as if shielding him from the rest of the world. The other knew that tone of voice all too well. It was the voice of Ryoma fighting back unshed tears.

"Because you're my Ryo and I'll never let you go," he replied forcefully and with that, he bent down, placing a kiss on the boy. Unlike the kiss shared with Fuji, this one was dark and possessive with an ominous underlining of temptation. It took away his breath leaving him faint and panting against the icy winter air. Even though the feeling of transgression lingered so did the craving for more.

"Akaya, mou yamete," Echizen gasped feeling the other pull him close, running feather-light touches over his bare, upper body. Kirihara smirked, watching the boy's body shiver in pleasure as he nipped the spot under his earlobe. He had always known the freshman was weak to his touch and was not above using it to his advantage.

The sudden vision of the fiery flames belonging to his nightmares flashed across Ryoma mind, sending him back to reality and ridding his body of sensation. Summoning the last bit of his strength, he shoved the taller boy away, falling onto his knees in the procedure. He felt void of feeling except for the cold numbness spreading from the spot where his heart was.

"Just leave me alone. Itai, itaio." Voice trembling uncontrollably, Ryoma hugged his knees to his chest turning away. He was like a little child who had broken into too many pieces to put back together.

"Ryo?" Kirihara's voice for once sounded sincere as he sat down next to the boy. When the other did not move away, he wrapped his arms around the freshman; the other's back hitting his chest. Feeling him tense up in his embrace he whispered into his ears,

"Must be losing your touch if you're crying in front of me."

"I'm not crying," Ryoma rubbed at his eyes angrily. A pink tinge crept across his cheeks while his mouth settled into a little frown. The older boy struggled to suppress the demon which thrashed about within him struggling to devour the boy in his arms. He settled for kissing the salty trail of tears which ran down the boy's cheeks.

"Why do you have to mess everything up?" Ryoma's eyes were lifeless as he lay in his embrace like a rag doll. Kirihara halted his movement at his words.

"Remember what I told you when we first met?" His tone was deadly and held no trace of the mischief as it did from before. Holding Ryoma's face in his hands, he pierced into his desolate eyes and straight into his soul.

"Never forget," a murmur in the night and he was gone. Like the shadow, he too was flitting and Ryoma touched his face where he had held him, unsure if it was only a mirage. Closing his eyes, he felt the reason which had fled him return and along with it the self resentment.

* * *

A/N: So uhm, don't kill me. At least let me know what you think of my crazy idea. Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about Fuji. He'll have a big part next chapter. 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.

**Ice**

Chapter 9

* * *

Blue eyes watched as the sun rose above the hills in the distance, slowly staining the sky with red, uneven streaks almost like a drop of ink which had spread through the water. Wishing he had brought his camera, Fuji gazed wistfully through the replica camera he had made with his fingers.

He found himself humming a tune he had heard on the radio as he stood outside of the freshman's home. Shaking his head, the humming stopped. The prodigy had caught himself doing that a lot lately, beginning after the chance meeting with Echizen.

Thinking of the boy, he pictured the appearance that would meet him; heavily-lidded eyes and a pretty little mouth which would open every once in a while to let out an endearing yawn. The fact that the boy was far from a morning person amused him greatly. A true, rare smile touched his lips as he patiently waited.

His eyes lit up as he watched the slim figure crept silently out of the door, his actions mirroring those of a cat. However, an unsettling feeling overcame him as he watched the other walk towards him. Ryoma narrowed his eyes as he stared straight ahead of him with a piercing glare yet still,

"Fuji-senpai, let's go," Ryoma greeted in an unnaturally cheery tone. Even he winced at his obviously fake tone. The smile he gave the prodigy seemed fake enough to crack.

"Ryoma." He placed a hand on his shoulder feeling him flinch underneath. The boy refused to meet his eyes, turning his head away.

"Look at me." With gentle fingers, he tipped the boy's chin towards him and widened his eyes at the sight. His red, blood-shot eyes held a wild and miserable glint in them. His deathly pale face contrasted dramatically with his dark under eye circles.

The freshman let out a soft gasp as he suddenly felt long arms wrap around him and pull him in. He found himself softening his eyes as he relaxed in the embrace. Fuji smiled as he heard the boy make a noise resembling a whine as he pulled away slightly to put his hands on the other's shoulders.

"Can I ask what's troubling you?" he prodded gently, knowing he's treading on a tender subject.

Fuji felt an invisible fist close around his heart as the boy shook his head hastily, as if trying to forget the experience. Known as the sadist, he felt oddly surprised that another person could evoke this fresh, painful feeling inside him.

"Syusuke, I'm sorry," Echizen lifted his head, his eyes conveying his sincere apologies. He quickly covered his hand over his mouth as he realized what he had just said.

"I didn't meant…I'm really…I shouldn't have Fuji-senpai," He stuttered, bowing his head. The tensai smiled at the boy's adorable reaction and decided to help him out.

"It's alright Ryoma-kun. In fact, I'd like it if you called me by my first name." He gave him a small wink and Ryoma smile back at him. It was a small smile but nevertheless a genuine one.

"Come on Syusuke, we're going to be later." Blushing slightly, he clutched the other's hand and pulled him towards their school.

A figure observed the scene with an impassive look on his face. His fists tightened at his side as he walked away in furious strides. The looming darkness followed him and whatever path he chose to mark.

* * *

Ryoma poked his head out from behind the wall, checking the hallway. He motioned to the tensai behind him after making sure that it was empty. Fuji followed after him; both breathing a deep sigh of relief.

"I was so sure the guidance counselor was going to hunt me down," Ryoma whispered, afraid that they were being overheard.

"Being your boyfriend hasn't done much for my attendance record." Fuji teased, lightly squeezing the boy's hand which was laying neatly in his for the time being. Their steady steps took them to the outside of the freshman's classroom.

"I've got to go in," he stated unnecessarily. Taking a deep breath, he pulled the other in for a small peck on the lips before disappearing behind the doorway.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I promise a new chapter will be up by next Sunday. The ending feels too rushed but I'll just leave it the way it is. So review and tell me how you liked or disliked this chapter. 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis

**Ice**

Chapter 10

* * *

Ryoma leaned his face against his hand as he watched the second years running around the tennis courts, struggling to perfect their serves from his seat beside the window. Their practice brought back the memory of an earlier time. He was happy then, an emotion that seemed idealistic today. Even though he had to put up with the trouble of sneaking around, he was with him and that was enough.

The steady and monotonous voice of his English teacher soon faded into a background melody, lulling him into a state of calm and tranquility. When he had arrived, his teacher had asked for an explanation of his lateness not out of concern but more out of requirement. He had provided one which satisfied him and continued teaching.

Echizen observed with mild interest as the discontent for his profession and class increased as the days dragged on. If his job were not an obligation, he'd walk straight out the door without a backward glance.

They boy noticed as one of the tennis ball sprung out of bounce, flying toward a boy who, credit to his fast reflexes, caught the ball easily. The one who had hit it out bounce ran out hastily apologizing profusely on the way. The boy returned the ball and no damage was done. Ryoma smiled sardonically from afar, remembering of a moment so painfully similar to this one.

* * *

Kirihara sweltered in the oppressive heat, wearing a leather jacket nonetheless. Silently cursing his vain pride, he thought of a credible excuse as he motioned to his partner in front of him. Renji Yanagi lifted the screen of his motorcycle helmet, fixing him with his maddeningly blank gaze.

"What is it now, Kirihara-kun?" Every syllable of his detached voice left an uncomfortable feeling almost like the bad after taste one got from drinking coffee. He narrowed his eyes in annoyance at the Kun on the end of his name. He wasn't that much younger or less experienced.

"I'm not feeling well; it's hot and I think I may be coming down with something." Feigning sickness in his voice, he cracked open an eye to watch the other's reaction.

"I guess I can help you out with Sanada-san." Kirihara grinned and punched the air in triumph.

"Just don't make it a habit." Continued Renji, a rare, gently smile flashed across his face at the young boy's delighted reaction.

"Arigatou, Renji-san." Already lost in thoughts of what to do with his precious free time, Kirihara rode away, leaving a concerned Renji behind reminding him to be more careful.

Deciding to satisfy his thirst first at a nearby vendor machine, he leaned his motorbike against a bench, knowing no one will dare to touch it. He watched in amusement as the people around him stepped away whispering amongst them while pointing at him. Occasionally, they shot him reproachful glances which only concealed their fear. He shook his head, laughing at the pathetic behavior of humans. They were the same no matter where you went, forever judging and condemning what they don't know, don't understand.

Humans, to Kirihara, served for only one purpose, to play and toy around with. He loved his victims best when they could do nothing but watch their hopes and dreams being destroyed before their eyes. For that one second, the pain in their expression was priceless, beautiful almost. But after the same result, it really was getting old. Sometimes, he questions why he lives at all. There is no purpose in his life, nothing to hold on to. He wonders if death would bring anything worth treasuring which life never did.

"Abunai!" A sudden yell stopped his train of thoughts.

Wearing his typical smirk, he watched the tennis ball approach his face, almost grazing it until he abruptly bent backwards to catch it smoothly in his right hand. Bouncing the ball in his hand, he turned his head to the other.

"You're lucky it didn't hit me or else there would have been some unpleasant consequences." The one who had hit it was a boy just like him, only a few years younger.

Judging on first impressions, for Kirihara to call the boy small would have been an understatement. He had a lithe figure with fragile writs which looked like they would break if he crushed them in his grip. A great white hat hid half of his face from sight.

"Tch, only an idiot would get hit." His voice was childish filled with boyish arrogance and confidence. Looking up, the boy stared directly into his eyes with golden, cat-shaped ones.

Expecting him to stutter and cower away in fear like most that he faced, this was not the reaction he had expected to receive. Kirihara decided that things were more fun when they were unpredictable. The boy's daring attitude only provided Kirihara with something to entertain himself with. When he had finally broken and tired of him, he'd move on like usual.

"I've met many people in my life but you are a special case. What's your name?"

"Echizen Ryoma, though if you wish to ask for another's name, you should give yours first."(1)

The jibe was followed with a playful smile. Kirihara found that he rather liked it when the boy had a small smile playing on his lips. His eyes lit up, and the genuinely innocent expression on his face reminded him of the exact opposite of what he was.

"I'm Kirihara Akaya. Echizen Ryoma," He said rolling the name off his tongue. Clucking in disapproval he tried something else.

"Ryo would definitely suit you better." He laughed as Echizen wrinkled his nose in disgust at the pet name. Kirihara found himself becoming hopelessly consumed by the unidentifiable feeling the boy was evoking in him. He couldn't control the need within him to know and possess everything about this boy and shield him from the sight of the world.

Stepping close towards Ryoma, he tipped his chin towards him. Bending down he whispered into his ears,

"Never forget, my little Ryo that you only belong to me."

As if under a spell, Echizen found himself unable to do anything but nod dumbly, captivated by Kirihara for reasons even he can't understand. All rationality fled him as the last thing he was capable of remembering was drowning in the tainted crimson color of the other eyes which was so strangely addicting. He had always liked red.

* * *

The bell's sharp sound resounded through the classroom, signaling the conversation and laughter of the students to start up again. No one noticed the boy in the corner, holding his head in his hands as if trying painfully to forget the memories of his past. If anyone cared enough to see, they'd notice the way his fists tightened together as if in determination and the look in his eyes as he stalked out the door. If was of one that had made up his mind.

* * *

A/N:

(1) That line was said by Sasuke from Naruto.

So, how was that? It was my longest chapter yet. Yay! Much thanks to reviewers. You're the ones keeping me writing even when I feel like stopping. Things are certainly rolling though the answer is very elusive. The more I look at this, the more I think about the plot of Tokyo Babylon. Should I borrow the plot from it? Get back to me on that. Thanks for reading!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.

**Ice **

Chapter 11

* * *

Worn tennis shoes carried the boy rapidly across the pavement as if they were animated characters which had a destination of their own to reach. He gazed into the distant skies, studying it intensely yet seeing nothing at all. Running his head through his hear, he closed his eyes trying to minimize the buzzing of his headache.

Memories of their time spent together, all that _he'd_ said whirled about in Ryoma's mind, undistinguishable from one to another. Like a vibrant picture which had been removed of the dust which had covered it, one, particular memory flashed vividly in his head. He had subconsciously tried to bury it in an attempt to lessen the pain.

* * *

Soft rays of moonlight streamed in through the window, illuminating the sleeping form of the freshman. He coiled himself into a near fetal position, hugging Karupin close to his chest. The kitten peered curiously at its master, watching how he wrinkled his nose every time its tail collided with his face. Turning away from its amusement, the kitten glared intensely at the new presence who had invaded the room through the window. A path of fresh bloodstains trailed down his trench coat.

"I see you still don't trust me yet," Kirihara settled down on the bed; Karupin glaring watched his every movement with a suspicious look in his eyes. He reached over to smooth back the black locks which had fallen over the boy's face. He did it with gentleness that disagreed with his usual manner.

"Wake up, sleeping beauty," he whispered into the other's ear. The boy opened his eyelids slowly, muttering incoherent curses under his breath. Finally able to get his eyes to focus, he blinked in surprise at the person in front of him.

"Akaya, what are you doing here? I don't know about you but this is the time when most people sleep."

Even though it barely totaled ten minutes since he had arrived, Ryoma still managed to piss him off with another one of his irritating retorts. The boy never lost his arrogant streak which refused to yield an inch to Kirihara.

"Little Ryo, you know I would never break a promise," He struggled to keep his mind alert, despite the exhaustion.

"Do you like me so much that you can't go one day without seeing-" Arms suddenly grabbed the freshman's wrists in a tight hold above his head. Kirihara leaned over him, his face less than an inch from the other. For once, the boy felt his throat close up in nervousness from the dark, unreadable look in the other's eyes. The tension thickened rapidly, dissipating the carefree atmosphere which had existed before.

"For once just shut up," Kirihara's tone was deadly as he hissed into the other's ear.

"You're loud, you're conceited, and you annoy the hell out of me. Why do I waste my time with you when there are those who would give their life at my one command" The last part was whispered. Kirihara's grip on the boy's wrist had tightened to an almost unbearable degree.

"It hurts, Akaya," spoke the boy through gritted teeth. The grasp on his hands was released as Kirihara straightened his back and turned away from Ryoma.

"Your hold on me has grown too strong already. If breaking these bonds is what it takes, I will not hesitate." He fixed his red eyes, which appeared to glow, on the boy who was peering up at him uncomprehendingly.

"Kirihara!" he exclaimed, finally noticing the atrocious condition the other was in. Kirihara shook the boy's hands off his coat as a cynical smile lit up his face. Before slipping out the window, he whispered three words which left an empty feeling in Echizen's chest.

"Nothing matters anymore."

Nobody saw the lifeless look in his eyes as he limped into the street, disappearing completely into the darkness.

* * *

Holding his head in his arms, Ryoma was blinded by the throbbing in his head brought on by the onslaught of memories. Unable to pay attention to his surroundings, he knocked into the figure of Fuji. The tensai put his hands on his shoulders, startled at the condition the other was in. He lifted he boy's chin with his fingers to see erratic emotions running through his eyes.

"Syusuke, hold me…hold me…please," he flung himself into Fuji's protective embrace, holding on tightly as if afraid the other would kick him away.

"Ryoma?" His tone was comforting as he held the other's head close to his shoulder.

"Hold me so tight it hurts; break me, please. I don't want to feel anymore," Fuji could feel a hollow gap growing in his heart at the boy's words. He held him tight to his chest, rubbing his back in gentle circles. _Who has hurt you so much Ryoma? I will never forgive them. _His sapphire eyes grew hard, letting off a dangerous aura.

As if on cue, the said person stepped out from behind a tree, fixing his own crimson eyes on the other's. The moment their eyes met, they knew without a word that each had been the other they were looking for. The time to settle this long drawn-out dispute was finally coming to an end.

* * *

A/N: Cough Cough So uhm, sorry for not updating for like almost a month. At least, the final showdown is finally coming and you'll soon know the answer to everything. Please don't desert me, my reviewers. Thanks to you guys, my first long fic on will finally be done. 


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis or Tokyo Babylon.

**Ice**

Chapter 12

* * *

"I'm hurt Ryo, it seems you've replaced me quickly." Kirihara's hurt tone was marred by the mocking smile playing around his lips. He took a smooth stride toward the two, locking eyes with the Fuji, neither refusing to back down.

The tensai narrowed his eyes dangerously, simultaneously tightening his hold on Ryoma who had started to tremble when the other had arrived. He was pretty sure that this was the reason why the boy was an emotional wreck.

He opened his mouth to speak but before he could say anything, Ryoma had broken free from his grasp to stand before Kirihara.

"Why did you do it? I loved you," each word was laced with pain as the boy lowered his face to hide behind his dark locks.

"Love? There's no such thing as love. The only thing that exists is me, you," he paused to lift the boy's face towards his with a finger, caressing the other's face with a surprisingly gentle but icy touch, "and this."

Ryoma closed his eyes, leaning into his touch. Fuji watched on with blazing eyes, unable to tear his eyes from the disturbing yet entrancing sight in front of him. Feeling numbness rise and spread throughout his body, he could not bring himself to stop the two in front of him.

"Funny, isn't it? I have never been able to distinguish the difference between humans." Effortlessly, he twisted the boy's arm in a tight grip behind his back, applying just enough pressure for him to feel pain but not enough to cause damage.

"To break your arm right now is the same to me as crushing a glass cup." Ryoma closed his eyes and waited for the force of the impact.

Instead, Kirihara roughly pushed the boy away from him, a sudden look of disgust on his face. The momentum sent him tumbling into Fuji's arms. Coming to his senses, the tensai lightly pushed Ryoma behind him as if shielding him from the other.

"Why don't you resist me? I bet you could put up a good fight if you really tried." A brief glimmer of confusion flitted through his red eyes, looking out of place on his demonic features. Shaking his head, he turned his head to Fuji.

"I'll give you one chance to save yourself. Walk away right now and forget everything that had happened between you and Ryo." Kirihara gave him a chance to consider his offer. When he realized Fuji was not going anywhere, an insane grin lit up his face.

"You're going to make this fun for me, aren't you? Let's make a deal. I'll even play your own game, Fuji-kun. Aren't you known as Seigaku's tensai? If you win, I'll leave you and Ryo alone forever."

"What happens if I lose?" Fuji asked casually though his eyes were narrowed.

"You will owe me your life." Kirihara's licked his lips slowly, never taking his glowing gaze off of the other boy.

"I accept." His voice was calm and unwavering. Ryoma clutched Fuji's shirt tightly from behind and buried his face in it. He pulled the senpai close towards him, refusing to let him go.

"Don't worry Ryoma. It will just be a second. Will you trust me?" Fuji turned towards the boy and gripped his shoulder comfortingly. He nodded slowly with uncertain eyes before letting go of the tensai's shirt.

"Isn't it convenient that we're right next to the street tennis court?" Kirihara pointed to the stone steps behind him, effectively breaking through the two's serene moment. Though he would never admit it, the visibly close relationship between Fuji and Ryoma unsettled him.

* * *

Fuji watched his opponent take position in the court across from him, analyzing his every move with a calculating eye. He quickly decided against letting his opponent off easy for the consequence of losing was not an option. Deciding to take this game seriously from the moment it started, Fuji started out his serving game with the under serve.

'Not gonna cut me a break, huh?' Kirihara decided that this way was going to be more fun. It would be pointless winning a game from someone who was not trying. No, it's much more fun seizing victory from someone who knows he has done everything he could. 'I think I'm gonna toy with you a little longer.'

Winning an ace game easily with his serves, Fuji moved into ready position for Kirihara's next move. His eyes widened in shock as a twist serve flew toward his face. The other was not to be underestimated. He knew more about tennis than he revealed. A sudden smile appeared on his face as he was reminded of an earlier memory.

"Ryoma, remember the deal we made on the rooftop."

The boy nodded with dazed eyes as he was suddenly interrupted from his concentrated observation of the game.

"I will fulfill my part of the deal today," he whispered as a high lob soared above his head.

* * *

A/N: Yay, we're almost at the climate of this story. Don't give up yet. I was wondering if anyone is going to Otakon this year because I am. It'd be interesting. If you are, pm me or something. 


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis

**Ice **

Chapter 13

* * *

As the ball soared over Fuji's head, he returned the ball directly across to Kirihara. The shot, on appearance, appeared weak and easy for Kirihara. Ryoma continued to watch carefully, knowing that the tensai's tennis style, like the person, was very deceiving.

Just as Kirihara was about to return the shot, the ball dove into the sky, reaching for the baseline. He sprinted to it with inhuman speed, slipping as he stretched out to hit it. He landed face down on the field, as the tennis ball flew right into Fuji's hand. His hair whipped around him, framing his blue, intense eyes.

"Hakugei," The boy whispered in awe.

"Inui-senpai must have told you," Fuji smiled and relaxed at the sight of Ryoma.

"Senpai, it's amazing," However, he soon returned his attention to Fuji's opponent. He felt a flash of jealousy as he watched the other glance worriedly at Kirihara's fallen form, secretly wishing but not daring to help him up.

The dark-haired boy pushed himself off the ground slowly, pausing a moment before glaring at his adversary, scarlet coloring the white of his eyes. An insane smile lit up his face.

"Akaya, don't do it," shouted Echizen.

Ignoring the boy, Kirihara threw the ball into the air and hit it with double the strength and speed he had when he started. The tensai ran all over the tennis court, struggling to return the ball. He was like a marionette and Kirihara was the puppet master. A strategic shot near the net, forced Fuji to run up, barely able to return it.

"Perfect," Kirihara took the opening to return the ball with brutal strength, aiming flawlessly on Fuji's knee. He fell to the ground, holding his leg, but not making a sound.

"Syusuke," Echizen screamed running to the older boy.

"Don't, get out of the court," he said while pushing the other away gently. When the boy walked away reluctantly, he slowly steadied himself and signaled for the other to continue.

"I almost can't bear to tear you two apart. It's so sweet it sickens me," said Kirihara with a disgusted smirk on his face. The tensai ignored his taunt and took up the ready position.

Kirihara started with a few wide shots, forcing the other to strain his knee further. When Fuji had used up his stamina, he ended the vicious play with a shot to his chest, causing him to tumble backwards. In an instant Ryoma was by himself, putting an arm on his shoulder and looking at him with eyes that held no criticism, with eyes that forgave him and thanked him for his efforts.

"Kirihara, stop this whole thing now." His voice was calm and his golden eyes were steady.

"Stop it," He laughed but his voice grew serious as he said, "Only if you come with me."

"I would never go with you."

"You'd have no one to blame but yourself if he," Kirihara pointed at Fuji, "ended up like your mother?"

Something within the freshman snapped at his words. He slowly withdrew a pocketknife from his sweatshirt, flashing the blade in the light. His hair hung about his eyes and cast a dark shadow on his face.

"If you touch a hair on Syusuke's head, I will follow you to hell." Kirihara chuckled lightly but pain was evident in his eyes.

"Your deepest wish is to avenge your mother, isn't that right?" he spoke softly, a hint of regret in his tone. For once, the mask which he wore to delude others, was dropped. Ryoma widened his eyes but did not reply.

"Ryo," He looked at him with affection in his eyes, slowly walking towards him. Echizen held out the knife in front of him and Kirihara looked at it with a wry smile on his face.

In a flash which happened too quickly for onlookers to catch yet seemed like an eternity to the boy who felt every inch of blade cutting through flesh, a figure collapsed onto another, blood soaking into the ground beneath him. The smaller figure froze in shock while the other held on tightly; his face was, for once, content and serene as if he were finally set free from the shackles which had tied him down.

"On that day, you killed my mother and disappeared from my sight. I wanted to bury you in the depths of my heart and become strong so that I can finally kill you." Ryoma's eyes were dull and appeared to be trapped in his own memories.

"However, I could not do it. Even if I were just another toy to you, even if you never remembered me again, I still wished to be with you," his voice broke and a tear rolled down his cheek, "that way, at least when I died, I could be close to you."

"If you saw my knife, why did you still step forward? Why?" he buried his head in Kirihara's shoulder.

"Ryo, you are truly kind," he lifted his hand to caress the boy's cheek.

"I would give anything to just lie in your arms for a few more minutes. Ryo, I hope you how much I─" he murmured into the other's ear. The end of his sentence disappeared into the wind, leaving the boy to wonder the meaning of his words.

His body fell to never rise again.

* * *

A/N: Dark and angsty, the way I like it. Hope you didn't think it was cheesy. 


End file.
